The invention relates to a measuring instrument which is useful for measuring waste gases from heating installations.
Various measuring instruments are known for measuring the waste gases from heating installations. However, these known instruments are quite complicated to handle and often quite heavy and large. Measuring instruments which operate with a computer are also known. However, in these instruments, the multiplicity of control elements requires intensive familiarization on the part of users with the measuring instruments.